Famous Singer
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: takes place in New Moon. when edward left bella, she was discovered by a hollywood music producer, and she is now known as the famous Avril Lavigne. What will happen when the Cullens come to see one of her concerts, and also, what secret is bella hiding..
1. Chapter 1

**Famous Singer**

"Hey Avril, you're on in 5!" my sound guy called to me.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a sec!" I replied back to him. Right now, I was in my dressing room, preparing for my live New York City Garden Concert. After Edward left me, I was discovered by Hollywood Record producer, Jimmy Hunter. I had been sitting outside, just playing my guitar and singing one of Taylor Swift's songs, and he overheard me. He said I had talent and offered me a 1 year contract with Hollywood Records. Of course I said yes, and now this was my first concert, after I released my album.

A lot had changed about me in the last 6 months. I dyed my hair blonde right after HE left, straightened and layered it, and finally then got black lowlights.

Right now, I was dressed in a black and red striped spaghetti sleeved top, black capris, and black matching high tops (Avril Lavigne's "He Wasn't" music video outfit)

Just then, Damon Salvatore (aka my "creator") walked in.

"Damon, get out!" I said menacingly, not even turning to look at him. I was not in the mood to be pissed off by some Vampanese ruler.

"Hey, chill," he said holding up his hands," I didn't come to fight. I just came to bring you this." He tossed something at me, and I caught it with blinding speed, before it even hit my face.

"A blood bag? Really Damon, is that really necessary? I just fed yesterday, and I'm completely satisfied with my hunger. I don't need this."

"Yes, you do," he interrupted me, "you're a freshly turned vampire. I suggest you drink it, or you'll end up killing everyone on stage tonight."

I glared at him, but obeyed. Without thinking, I enlonged my fangs, and plunged them into the blood bag, drinking the sweet, scarlet liquid. Within seconds the bag ran dry, and I growled in frustration.

Damon just laughed. "Easy young one, you'll get more later." He said as I tossed him the empty blood bag.

"Avril you're on! Come on!" the sound guy called.

Quickly, I wiped the blood from my mouth, and ran past Damon, into backstage. The lights came on, and all I could hear was the screaming of the hundreds of fans outside in the auditorium. Then, one of the handymen handed me a microphone, and made sure that my clothes were alright. Then, I lifted the microphone to my lips, as I ran out onto the stage.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" I was answered by screams and whistles. "Well, then LET'S GO!"

The music started, and I waited for my introduction.

_There's not much goin' on today_

_I'm really bored it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday)_

_Monday's come the day I hate, ate_

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Starin' at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought, no!_

_He wouldn't even open up the door!_

_He never made me feel like I was special!_

_He isn't really what I'm lookin' for!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

As I looked into the crowd, I say something that shocked me. The Cullens were in the front row, to the right of the stage. Why were THEY here? Did I NEED more painful memories or reminders? All of them were here. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and…Edward. His face was expressionless, but I detected a hint of sadness in his eyes. But, I , kept on singing.

_This is when I start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails _

_I think it's time for me to bail_

_This part of you is getting stale, ale_

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Starin' at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought, no!_

_He wouldn't even open up the door!_

_He never made me feel like I was special! _

_He isn't really what I'm lookin' for!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Na, Na, Na-Na Na (we've all got choices)_

_Na, Na, Na-Na (we've all got voices)_

_Na, Na, Na-Na Na ( stand up make some noise)_

_Na, Na, Na-Na (stand up make some noise)_

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Starin' at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted what I thought NO!_

_He wouldn't even open up the door!_

_He never made me feel like I was special!_

_He isn't really what I'm lookin' for!_

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no! _

_He wouldn't even open up the door!_

_He never made me feel like I was special! Cause I was special uh uh!_

_Uh Uh, Uh Oh, Uh Oh, Uh Uh_

_Uh Uh, Uh Oh, Uh Oh, Uh Uh_

_Na, Na, Na Na-Na_

When I finished, I was answered by many screams, claps and whistles. I turned back towards my band, and smiled in gratitude towards them. After that, I ran backstage, and began to change into another outfit. Quickly, while my drummer played a solo, I changed into a short black dress, with awesome yellow, pink, and blue graffiti on it, put on my black boots with neon green laces, and finally, put the neon green extensions into my hair.

I ran back out onto the stage all smiles, but then, my face became serious, and I began to talk to my fans.

"The other day, a person I knew came up to me and said, that I'm too nice to be a rock star."

Many of the fans screamed, booed, and yelled stuff.

"Do you guys think that I can be bad?" I asked in an innocent voice. The fans screamed, and the Cullens, all except Emmett, were silent.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled into the microphone. The fans screamed louder, and the whistles increased. Emmett was jumping up and down like a maniac, and yelling.

"So how bout we teach that person a lesson, and maybe get some of you to SMILE." The fans screamed as they knew which song I was going to sing next.

I clutched the microphone tightly. Now, this was revenge. Time to hurt Edward just like he hurt me!

My thoughts were interrupted when the music started playing, and then I began to sing.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
>'Cause you're fucking' crazy<br>Rock n' roll_

You-ou said "hey  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<br>Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
>Yeah<p>

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<p>

Last night I blacked out, I think.  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then  
>Oh oh<br>I Woke up with a new tattoo  
>Your name was on me and my name was on you.<br>I would do it all over again

You-ou said "hey (hey)  
>What's your name?" (what's your name?)<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<br>Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)  
>And since that day, (since that day)<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
>Yeah<p>

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<p>

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<p>

And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why, (The reason, the reason, why)  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<p>

When I was done, I saw that Emmett was happy, yelling "Bella you rock!' even Alice was smiling. But the rest of the Cullens were angry, they looked like they did not approve of my language and song choices. I rolled my eyes, whatever. Then, one of the back up singers came out with a black leather jacket, and she shrugged it on me.

"So, are you guys ready for more?" I asked loudly, and was answered with screams.

"Good! Because, we are gonna burn this place," I took a deep breath, couldn't believing myself that I was about to say it, "TO THE FUCKING GROUND!" I screamed into the microphone, and the fans only screamed louder.

Then the music started playing, and I began to sing again.

_Ohh, ohh  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Ohh, ohh  
>So much for my happy ending<br>ohh, ohh,ohhhh_

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something you said?<p>

Don't leave me hangin'  
>In a city so dead.<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything  
>That I wanted,(that I wanted)<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it (we lost it)<br>All of the memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<p>

All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

As I looked over towards the Cullens, I saw that Edward looked, angry, and hurt. Good! It was working! Finally, Edward would know how I felt in the months that he was gone!_  
><em>

_Ohh, ohh,  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Ohh ohh_

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say (they say)<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they (But so are they)<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?(even know you?)<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything  
>That I wanted (that I wanted)<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it (we lost it)<br>All of the memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you care<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<p>

He was everything, everything  
>That I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<br>All of the memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

You were everything, everything  
>That I wanted (that I wanted)<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be  
>But we lost it<br>All of the memories so close to me  
>Just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
>So much for my happy ending<br>ohh ohh ohh ohh  
>So much for my happy ending<br>ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

Screams filled the auditorium once again, and my heart was hammering in my chest. I felt excited, and happy to be here. I was living my dream to become a rock star at last.

"Ok you guys, there will be a short break here, but we'll be back with more!" I said into the microphone, slightly panting. The fans simply screamed and whistled. "So, while I'm gone, please enjoy this acoustic version of my hit single, "One of Those Girls!" The fans screamed really loud, and the band began playing the drum and guitar parts of the song.

Quickly, I ran backstage, and got changed into a long, white sleeveless dress (Avril Lavigne's "Goodbye Lullaby" CD cover dress) I took out the green extensions, and combed my hair through, just shoving it over to one side ( Like Avril Lavigne's hair on "Goodbye Lullaby" CD cover)

When I heard the band stop, the lights went out, and I came back out. Very quietly, I sat down at the huge black, grand piano that the handymen had moved out for me to use. In the dark, I spoke into the microphone that was on top of the piano.

"Right before I left to come here, I got a special request from a close friend of mine." The crowd went wild, and I smiled to myself in the darkness. "I got a request that, I should play a song, by Lady GaGa, on the piano." The crowd screamed in encouragement. " I bet half of you didn't know that I could play the piano." I said again. But I looked over at the Cullens, and they looked very interested.

"So, do you guys wanna hear me play?" I asked. I was answered by even LOUDER screams, and whistles. Then, a spotlight came on, lighting up the area of me and the piano.

"Ok, so if you guys know this song, feel free to sing along!" I said, and then began to start playing( Judas piano Cover by Ray Mak on Youtube)

The song started off gently and I began to hear the fans singing along with my playing. When I finished with a snazy, loud chord, I was answered by hundreds of screams, yells, whistles, and applauding hands.

"Alright," I said getting up, and walking over towards a stool that had been set up for me, my long white dress flowing to the ground.

"Now we're gonna slow things down a bit, with a new song that I wrote. " One of the back up singers came, and handed me my guitar, as I sat down on the stool. "This song, is dedicated to a guy I used to know, and if you all must know, he was my boyfriend." I was answered by many screams, and cheers. "And, this is a song, that I would sing to him, if he was here." I said, which I very much knew, he was.

"Alright, here we go." I said into the microphone, that was at my face level. The piano started first, and I began to sing.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
>Nothing I could ever do to make you see<br>What you mean to me_

All the pain, the tears I cried  
>Still you never said goodbye and now I know<br>How far you'd go

I know I let you down  
>But it's not like that now<br>This time I'll never let you go

Now, I began to play my guitar, as I fought back the tears that wanted to pour out.

I will be, all that you want  
>And get myself together<br>Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day<br>And make everything okay

I thought that I had everything  
>I didn't know what life could bring<br>But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
>The only one I let inside<br>Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

And if I let you down  
>I'll turn it all around<br>Cause I would never let you go

I will be, all that you want  
>And get myself together<br>Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day<br>And make everything okay

When I looked over at Edward, his eyes were filled with a sadness that I couldn't even describe. He was just as sad and hurt as I was. "No! You don't love him any more Bella!" I thought to myself. But the way he looked at me, made me think that I still loved him, and that maybe he still had feelings for me too.

I will be, all that you want  
>And get myself together<br>Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day<br>And make everything okay

Cause without you I can't sleep  
>I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave<br>You're all I've got, you're all I want  
>Yeah<p>

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
>I can never, ever live a day without you<br>Here with me, do you see,  
>You're all I need<p>

And I will be, all that you want  
>And get myself together<br>Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day<br>And make everything okay

I will be, all that you want  
>And get myself together<br>Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life, I'll be with you forever  
>To get you through the day<br>And make everything okay

Tears were spilling out of my eyes now, but not too bad. The crowd cheered, and whistled, and I pulled myself together. "Thank you for all your support guys! GOODNIGHT NEW YORK!" I yelled, and walked off stage, as the lights went out, and the crowd cheered behind me.

I made my way to my dressing room, where the minute that I got inside and shut the door, I plopped down in the large comfy chair, rested my head on my dresser, and began to let the sobs come out.

But, I was interrupted by a knocking on my door. "Who is it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice civil. "Miss Lavigne, the winners of the concert are here to see you , they call themselves the Cullens?" I froze. Them? They were the winners of the contest. So that's why they were here! Now I had no way of avoiding them. So, quickly, I wiped away my tears and messy mascara, breathed evenly in and out, and brushed off my dress. "Alright," I said, "send them in."

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Famous Singer 2**

The Cullens came in one as pairs of twos. First, it was Carlisle and Esme, then it was Rosalie and Emmett, after that, it was Jasper and Alice, and last but not least was Edward. All of them looked angry, except for Alice and Emmett, who had big smiles on their faces, and Esme had a small smile on her face, though I could sense that she was trying her best to look happy.

There was a moment of silence-no one spoke.

"Bella, we know it's you." Carlisle was the one who broke the silence.

"My name is Avril," I spit out. I knew a Bella though,"

Everyone was silent, waiting for me to finish.

"It's just too bad that she's gone." My voice was dark, and a little smug.

More silence.

"Hey, Bells," Emmett said, and I turned my head towards him. "You have an AWESOME voice."

"Oh please Emmett," Rosalie said in her snotty little voice, "She's not worth your praise."

I couldn't help but smile at that. She had no idea that I could break her neck within a second, or 2 if I bothered to clean up the mess.

"If you've come here to ask me for forgiveness, trust me, you're not gonna get it." I said with an evil smile on my face, though I just stared at the mirror ahead, that had a sheet draped over it.

"Bella, please-" Edward began.

"Just take your pictures and get out," I said in a menacing tone. "I'm in no mood for amends."

Just then, Damon appeared in the doorway, and I immediately stiffened up, as I saw the two blood bags in his hand. To be perfectly honest, I was famished.

The Cullens turned around, but Damon was gone before they were even halfway turned. I smiled to myself. These Cold Ones were so dumbfounded.

"Now as I said, I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

They obeyed, and left in the same way that they came in.

I expected to see Damon, but when I walked to the doorway, I spotted the two blood bags on the floor. Quickly, with blinding speed, I picked them up, and walked back into my room, closing the door before I enlonged my fangs, and plunged them into the bags.

Both were empty within seconds, and again, I growled in frustration. Truth be told, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep this up. Each day, the hunger inside me grew stronger and stronger. Damon wanted to keep me just drinking the blood bags for now, but I knew that eventually I would have to feed from the source, or else I could start hurting the people I care about.

**The Next Day….**

Day 2 of concert. I couldn't believe that this concert was 3 nights in a row! Man, it was exhausting! But, I tried to grin and bear it the next day, as I walked into my dressing room once again to get changed for my concert.

I dressed into A simple black cami, black jeans with a chain on the side, air walk sneakers with pink rhinestones embedded in them, and a black sweatshirt over it, with a large pink cross bone skull on the back of it.

Just as I was finishing up, putting the pink extensions in my hair, Damon walked in, only he didn't have any blood bags with him.

"Avril." He said.

"What do you want Damon?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

"You can't perform tonight."

"And why can't I?" I questioned him, turning to face him.

"Because tonight is a full moon.'

"So? What does that have to do with me? I'm no werewolf or anything."

"Every full moon, a vampire is exposed to who they really are. You can't hide your vampire features. The light of the full moon exposes us for what we really are. Also, your vampire instincts will go haywire! You'll be killing everyone in sight! And if you get exposed, I guarantee you that you won't be on Tonight's News for your makeup and hair tips."

"Damon," I said so angelically," I'll be fine. There is no way that the light of the full moon will even be in the auditorium. That's only if they open the roof, and they usually only do that during the day. This is night time, Damon.'

"Don't be so sure about that." He said darkly, and I didn't like the way he said that, but I hid my fear by just rolling my eyes.

"Hey Avril you're on!" One of the backstage men called.

"Hey listen I gotta go," I said as I swiftly moved past Damon.

"Hey Avril,' he called, and I turned back towards him.

"Be careful." He said, and the expression on his face was worried, but yet serious.

One of the stage men handed me a microphone.

"Always am." I replied, before I ran out onto the stage, where my fans waited for me.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR ANOTHER GREAT NIGHT?' I screamed into the microphone, and I was answered by more screams, and yells of encouragement.

"ALRIGHT THEN, HERE WE GO!"

The music started playing and I began to sing.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

They echoed the words._  
>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

They once again echoed the words.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_  
><em>even though I told him yesterday and the day before<em>  
><em>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab<em>  
><em>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<em>

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
><em>My Cinderella story scene<em>  
><em>When do you think they'll finally see<em>

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_  
><em>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<em>  
><em>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me<em>  
><em>We're not the same<em>  
><em>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle<em>  
><em>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<em>  
><em>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen<em>  
><em>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<em>

As I looked into the crowd, I spotted the Cullens once again. Why were they here again? Would they stay until I FINALLY excepted their apology (even though I convinced myself that that was never going to happen)? But, I ignored them and continued singing.

_Alright, alright_  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_  
><em>Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand<em>  
><em>I hate it when they go out, and we stay in<em>  
><em>And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends<em>

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_  
><em>My Cinderella story scene<em>  
><em>Now everybody's gonna see<em>

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_  
><em>Give me a V (be very very good to me)<em>  
><em>R (are you gonna treat me right)<em>  
><em>I (I can put up a fight)<em>  
><em>Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)<em>

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_  
><em>My Cinderella story scene<em>  
><em>When do you think they'll finally see<em>

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_  
><em>Alright<em>  
><em>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho<em>

_Hey hey hey_  
><em>Hey hey hey<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey<em>

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

The minute that the music stopped, I was surrounded by screams, claps, and yells. This just made me even more excited. My pulse was racing, and I could feel the skin begin to crack beneath my eyes. "easy, easy.' I whispered to myself, and the cracks disappeared.

One of the back- up singers came up behind me, and took off my jacket. A lot of the boys began to whistle, just because now my shoulders were bare, along with my chest.

My eyes shifted over towards the Cullens, and I could see that Edward was angry, and he growled at the closest men who were whistling, and of course, they fell silent. An evil smile threatened to graze my face, but I held it in. He was jealous. Good.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to tell you my story, about a boy I met, back when I was in 9th grade." Thousands of screams filled the huge auditorium. "I thought it was love at first sight-but then I turned him down, for another guy I met 2 years later." The screams increased.

"SO HOW BOUT, I TELL YOU MY STORY, ABOUT SKATER BOY!" If even possible, the screams increased again, as they knew which song I was going to sing now.

The music started, and I began to dance and smile around the stage.

_He was a boy, she was a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<em>

_He was a punk, she did ballet_  
><em>What more can I say?<em>

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_  
><em>secretly she wanted him as well.<em>

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose_  
><em>they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<em>

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_  
><em>he wasn't good enough for her<em>  
><em>She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space<em>  
><em>she needed to come back down to earth.<em>

_five years from now, she sits at home_  
><em>feeding the baby<em>  
><em>she's all alone<em>

_she turns on TV_  
><em>guess who she sees<em>  
><em>skater boy rockin' up MTV.<em>

_she calls up her friends, they already know_  
><em>and they've all got tickets to see his show<em>

_she tags along and stands in the crowd_  
><em>looks up at the man that she turned down.<em>

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_  
><em>he wasn't good enough for her<em>  
><em>now he's a super star<em>  
><em>slamin' on his guitar<em>  
><em>does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>

I looked out into the crowd, and over towards the Cullens, where I stared at them for the next part of this song that would CRUSH them.

_sorry girl but you missed out_  
><em>well tuff luck that boys mine now<em>

_we are more than just good friends_  
><em>this is how the story ends<em>

_too bad that you couldn't see_  
><em>see that man that boy could be<em>

_there is more that meets the eye_  
><em>I see the soul that is inside<em>

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl_  
><em>can I make it anymore obvious?<em>

_we are in love, haven't you heard_  
><em>how we rock each others world<em>

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy, I'll be back stage after the show_  
><em>I'll be at a studio<em>  
><em>singing the song we wrote<em>  
><em>about a girl you used to know<em>

Screams and cheers spread throughout the whole stage, and I took a deep breath before walking towards center stage.

"We're gonna take a brief intermission, but in the meantime, enjoy this amazing DJ remix of a famous song "The Time' by the BLACK EYED PEAS!" Screams rose hysterically, as I ran backstage to get changed for my next song.

Quickly, I changed, into a flowing black dress, with white tights that had spades on them (aka Avril Lavigne's "Alice" music video outfit), and took the pink extensions out of my hair.

As I was heading back onto backstage, Damon appeared out of no where, and I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Look Damon, I don't have time-'

"If you were wise, you wouldn't perform tonight." He said in a menacing voice.

"Well guess what, I'm not smart!" I said with an evil smile, and I gracefully loped past him, and entered through the side of the stage. The lights were out, and in the dark, I sat down at the piano, like the night before.

The remix music died down, and I leaned in towards the microphone that was set on the piano.

"I'm sure you all know that I have a song, that was used in a movie." I was answered once again by screams, and I heard a few voices yell "Avril you rock!"

I laughed into the microphone, and blushed a little in the darkness. "And I was wondering, if you guys wanted to sing along with me." HUGE screams and yells rose up in the auditorium.

The spotlight then came on over me, and the fans screamed at my outfit.

My lips twitched up into a smile, and I began to slam down on the lowest G's on the piano, and the fans began to scream, as they knew which song I was going to play.

I played the intro a few times, and I spoke to my audience'

"ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!"

_Tripping out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground  
>I fell down<br>Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out_  
><em>Where am I now<em>  
><em>Upside down<em>  
><em>And I can't stop it now<em>  
><em>You can't stop me now, oh<em>

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry<em>

I smiled to myself, as I played the piano chords harder and louder, which only made the fans SCREAM louder.

_I'll play the game_  
><em>But I can't stay<em>  
><em>I've got my head on straight<em>  
><em>And I'm not gonna change<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna change<em>

_I'll win the race_  
><em>Keep up with the pace<em>  
><em>Today's the day<em>  
><em>That I start to pray<em>  
><em>You can't get in my way, no<em>

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry<em>

_I found myself in wonderland_  
><em>Get back on my feet this real, is it pretend<em>  
><em>I'll take a stand until the end<em>

_I, I'll get by_  
><em>I, I'll survive<em>  
><em>When the world's crashing down<em>  
><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>  
><em>I will turn myself around<em>  
><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>  
><em>I, I won't cry<em>

I played a soft ending, before letting the chords cease, and the fans went wild.

"I'd like to play another song, if that's alright with you guys." The fans screamed, and I noticed one guy who said, "Play all fucking night Avril! Play all fucking night!"

"You want me to play all fucking night?" I addressed the man, speaking into the microphone for all the fans to hear, and I looked at him.

"Yeah Avril!" he yelled, and I laughed into the microphone. "If that's what you want." I said in a taunting voice, before chuckling once again.

"Ok, this song I wrote myself-it's just a piano cover. I wrote this song for my boyfriend, after he left me, describing a place we went to, and also describing him." The fans screamed and I smiled.

"So, this is a song I like to call, 'The Meadow', or 'Edward's Theme'." The fans went wild, and I began playing very softly on the piano, and it gradually grew louder. The piano playing lasted for all of 4 minutes, before it came to a gentle close, and the fans once again grew wild. When my gaze drifted to the Cullens, I saw that they were in awe, and Edward, looked pleased, yet sad.

I rose up from the piano, and began to speak.

"Sadly, I have to leave again, to go backstage and change-" I was cut off by an arousal of screams, and whistles, "but, in the meantime, please enjoy this acoustic version of my new hit single, 'Freak Out!'" The fans screamed as the music began to play, and I ran backstage once again.

This time, I changed into a reversible sweatshirt, that was black with winged-cross bone skulls on the outside, and red and black checker-board on the inside. I also put on a red plaid skirt, with a black belt on it, black criss-crossed tights on, and knee-high black gothic boots, with white laces.

As I was preparing to leave, my 'Vampire" friends greeted me at the entrance of my room,-Caroline, Lexi, Kyle, Adam, Thea, Steve, and Sam.

"You. Are. Awesome!" Thea rejoiced, her short, dark brown curly hair bouncing up and down along with her, and her hazel eyes sparkled with delight.

"Thanks!" I said, "But I have to get back on stage. We can talk later though!"

"Bye!" they all said, as I ran past them, and back onto the stage, where I was welcomed by thousands of screams.

"I got another request for you guys." I said into the microphone.

They all screamed, and whistled.

"Do you wanna know what it is?" I asked seductively into the microphone.

They all screamed louder.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled into the mic. They screamed even louder.

"One of my guy friends, told me that I should sing a song by Lady GaGa." The fans all screamed. "But not just any song. He wanted me to sing a song about TEETH." The fans screamed louder.

"So….." I began, "as I sing this song-"I took a deep breath, surprised that I was saying this in Lady GaGa style. "SHOW ME YOUR FUCKING TEETH!" The fans all screamed as I began the song.

_Don't be scared  
>I've done this before<br>Show me your teeth  
><em>

_Don't want no money (want your money)_

_That shit's is ugly_  
><em>Just want your sex (want your sex)<em>  
><em>Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)<em>  
><em>Take a bite my me<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Let me see your mean<em>

I began walking around, and dancing around on the stage, but, I felt funny. My head started pounding, and my fangs throbbed to come out. _Strange…_ But I continued singing

_Got no direction (no direction)_  
><em>I need direction<em>  
><em>Just got my vamp (got my vamp)<em>

_Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)_  
><em>Take a bit of me boy<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>The truth is sexy<em>

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
><em>I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)<em>  
><em>Tell me something that'll change me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you with my hands tied<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Just tell me when<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Open your mouth boy<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Show me whatcha got<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth<em>

_Got no salvation (no salvation)  
>Got no salvation<br>Got nor religion (no religion)  
>My religion is you<br>Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
>Take a bit of me boy<br>Show me your teeth  
>I'm a tough bitch<em>

I began to feel even stranger. As I looked out into the crowd, my vision became more defined, and almost had a red film to it. And I knew that something wasn't right, but when I looked up, I saw something that shocked me. The roof, was opening, and was letting in moonlight. Oh SHIT! This was NOT good.

I retreated back, away from the light, towards the back of the stage, and I accidentally bumped into one of my backup dancers.

"Hey! Watch it!" she said in a rough whisper.

I let out a growl, but not at my own will. My vampire instincts were taking over me. But yet I continued singing.

_Got my addictions (my addictions)_  
><em>And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)<em>  
><em>No one's perfect<em>  
><em>Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)<em>  
><em>Take a bit of me boy<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Lady Gaga Teeth lyrics found on<em>  
><em>I just need a little guidance<em>

_Tell me something that'll save me_  
><em>I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)<em>  
><em>Just tell me when it's alright<em>  
><em>Tell me something that'll change me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you with my hand tied<em>

_Show me your teeth_  
><em>Just tell me when<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Open your mouth boy<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Show me whatcha got<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>

My instincts were overwhelming, and I was fighting it off as best I could, but I was sweating in the process. As the dancers came up behind me, One of them whispered, "Hey Avril, are you ok? You look kind of sick."

"I'm fine." I spit out, but it was more of a growl. And yet, I looked up, and began to sing again.

_My religion is you  
>My religion is you<em>

_Help need a man_  
><em>Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)<em>  
><em>Help need a man<em>  
><em>Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)<em>  
><em>Help need a man<em>  
><em>Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)<em>  
><em>Tell me something that'll save me<em>  
><em>I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)<em>

_Just tell me it's alright_  
><em>Tell me something that'll change me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love you with my hands tied<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Just tell me when<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Open your mouth boy<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Show me whatcha got<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>  
><em>Teeth teeth teeth<em>  
><em>Show me your teeth<em>

_How, how, oh_

I couldn't fight it anymore, I felt the skin crack beneath my eyes, and I knew that my eyeballs were now a deathly red. My fangs enlonged, and my nails became slightly longer, like claws.

I walked over towards the dancers and began yelling the lyrics, but still singing them.

Show me your teeth (show me your teeth)

I lunged at one of the dancers, and she moved out of the way, freaked out beyond belief.

"Avril what are you doing? This isn't part of the show!" one of them scolded me.

I simply pulled my lips back from my teeth, and barred my fangs at her, letting out a hair raising hiss.

She gasped, and moved away from me, and even though I was in a blood thirsty trance, I kept on singing._  
><em>

_Show me your teeth (show me your teeth)  
>Show me your teeth(show me your teeth)<em>

_Show me your te-te-te-teeth_

I forcefully grabbed one of the male dancers, bit into his neck, and then threw him forcefully to the ground. With my vampire sensitive ears, I heard a crack. I broke his arm.

Blood was smeared onto my lips, and the fans oohed and aahhed. They all thought this was part of the show. They had no idea that their singer was in a blood thirsty stage right now, and that she was absolutely 100% dangerous!

_Show me your teeth (show me your teeth)  
>Show me your teeth (show me your teeth)<em>

I grabbed to other dancers, and bit into their necks as well, with blinding speed, and I drank some of each of their blood, before throwing them onto the ground. I began to sing again, and I took a step forward, absorbing more of the moonlight, before beginning to sing again._  
><em>

_Show me your teeth(show me your teeth)_

_Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth TEETH!_

The fans cheered, and screamed, but all I wanted was blood. As I looked ahead, I saw that Thea, Caroline, Kyle, Lexi, Adam, Steve, and Sam, had jumped out of their seats, and were beginning to attack a few dozen people up in the balcony area.

Then, the screams of encouragement, became screams of terror, as the people now knew what was going on. They were running towards the exits, but Thea and the others were fast. They blocked all the exits, and attacked the closest people, some simply biting them, and throwing them to the ground, others, drinking their blood.

Mine! The blood was mine!

I jumped from the stage, making an incredible leap of at least 50 feet, and into the crowd.

I landed in between a group of friends, and I let out a savage hiss opening my mouth to reveal my blood-covered fangs.

They screamed and began running towards the nearest exit. But I was faster than them. I was lucky, and grabbed one of the girls by her hair, who was maybe about my age. She screamed and thrashed in my iron grasp, but I just growled at her to keep quiet, and I bit into her neck, drinking the sweet crimson, that flowed down my throat, and into my empty stomach.

"Bella!" a voice called.

I ignored it, and drank faster. But the voice kept calling me, and eventually it became closer to me.

My instincts kicked in, and I pulled away from the girl, only to fully open my blood-stained mouth, to let out a HUGE and loud inhuman hiss at him.

It was Edward, but since I was in a trance, my first instinct was to defend my prey. I dropped the girl, and began sauntering forward at him, my stride cat-like, and my muscles coiled, ready to spring at my enemy.

"Bella wake up!" he shouted at me, but I simply snarled, and crouched, baring my teeth at him. My red eyes were furious with hunger, and determination to feed in peace.

But as I was about to spring at him, something flew at me, some type of clear liquid.

It burned me! It BURNED! My first reaction, I hissed, but then it turned into painful screams, and I fell to the ground, screaming in agony as it continued to burn layers of my skin off.

When my red eyes shifted over to see what it was, I saw Damon, with a squirt bottle of vervain, and a wooden stake in his hand. Edward backed away from Damon, and I imagined that Damon was compelling him to do so.

The burning dulled some, and I used what strength I had to lunge at him, but Damon plunged the steak into my heart. My eyes returned to normal, and I gasped for air. "Why?" I asked him, in a broken voice. My skin grew paler, and my veins began to show up against it.

Then, everything went black.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Famous Singer 3

Voices. Voices started to become audible to my ears. At first, I couldn't make out what they were saying, but after a few seconds, the voices grew louder, and clearer.

"Is she alright?" a familiar male voice was begging.

"She'll be fine, actually, I wouldn't doubt if she could hear us now." Another male voice said.

My body felt like a set of weights, but, I felt myself come back to it, and I weakly opened my eyes.

My vision was no longer filmed red, and I could clearly see Damon leaning over me, and Edward in the background.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward said in a worried tone.

"As I said before, she'll be fine." Damon said in a harsher tone. Then he turned his attention back towards me.

"What happened?" I asked in a groggy tone, and as I spoke, I could taste human blood on my breath.

"You mean, you don't remember anything from last night?" Damon asked me.

I shook my head, "Only a little. I remember that my head was pounding, and the roof of the auditorium was opening. Everything after that is just kind of fuzzy. It was like, I didn't have control of my body, but yet I have some memory of it." I looked up at him. "What exactly did I DO?"

Damon sighed. "You attacked several people, including some of your dancing crew. You also drank a lot of blood, and you tried to attack Edward over there." He said, turning around and pointing to him.

"Can I get up?" I asked him, even though my body felt like a set of weights.

"That wouldn't be a wise thing to do, you still have huge burns from the vervain, you also have a huge hole in your chest, where I pierced you with a steak."

"It was that bad, huh?" I said, and he nodded.

"Though if you want to go outside, I won't be the one to stop you."

I sighed, "Ok, help me up." Damon and Edward both came to help, but I shot Edward a warning glare, and he took a few steps back, looking ashamed.

Damon helped me sit up, but then I stopped him short.

"Wait-" I said quickly

"What?" Damon said, and Edward took a step closer to me.

"Where's my ring?' I asked. My middle finger, on my right hand was bare. The ring I wore to protect myself in the sunlight-it was gone!

"What ring?" he said quickly, and tried to continue helping me up, but I stopped him.

"Damon? Where. Did. You. PUT. IT?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He said quickly.

"DAMON!" I yelled, as my eyes changed, and my fangs enlonged.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID RING IS!" He shouted at me. "You must have dropped it somewhere in the audience last night!"

"Damon, you know how important that ring is to me! I NEED IT!"

"GO OUT ONTO THE STAGE AND FIND IT THEN!" he yelled back at me.

"UUHHHH! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" I screamed at him, but, then I told myself to calm down, and my eyes went back to normal.

"I'll help you find it." Edward chirped in. Typical, he wanted to be with _His Bella._

"Fine." I said getting up in one lithe movement, ignoring the pain of the burns on my arms, legs, and stomach.

"Let's go." And, Edward and I both walked out of the room.

…...

"I CAN'T FIND IT!" I yelled, and snarled in frustration.

"Jeez, calm down!" Edward scolded, "We'll find the stupid ring."

My eyes lit up with fury, as I grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around to face me.

"You, have NO idea what that ring is capable of." I growled at him, and I knew my eyes were turning red, as I felt the skin crack beneath them.

Edward, for once, growled back at me, and I took my hand off his shoulder, my eyes changing back to normal.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine-I kind of lost it for a sec."

"No, I'm sorry for everything…for leaving you and all. I can't imagine how hard it was for you."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept your apology." I said, moving towards the stairs.

Walking around up on the stage, I noticed the dried, blackened blood on the floor, and I slowly crouched down, and touched it.

"I did that?" I whispered, looking at all the dark red spots on the stage.

"Yes, you did." A voice that was not Edward's said.

Damon walked into the sunny part of the stage, while I stayed back in the shadows, and he gave me a cruel smile.

"Both moonlight, and sunlight are a vampire's enemies, Avril." Damon said, as he slid off his ring, and reached one of his hands out into the path of the sun.

His hand began to sizzle, as smoke rose from it.

Quickly, Damon snatched it back, and slid the ring onto his left middle finger once again.

"Damon, I know you took it. Where is it?" I growled at him.

"It's in your dressing room, on your dresser." He said lightly, gesturing towards the previous room we were just in.

"What's the catch Damon?"

"No catch," he said innocently, but his eyes held something, was it fear?

Hesitantly , and cautiously, I descended the steps of the stage, walked along the shadowed wall, and into my room; Edward followed.

But when I reached my dressing room, I gasped.

The mirror, was uncovered, and my ring, was RIGHT in front of it.

…..

"What are you waiting for?" Edward asked me, "go get it."

As fast as I could, I retreated to the doorframe, hissing in the process.

"Just grab it!" Edward encouraged me, and I hissed again.

"You fool! That is no ordinary mirror! THAT is The Mirror of Truth. It shows you for who you really are. Heroes find out that they are cowards, and beautiful people find out that they are ugly. But in this case, of being a vampire, it unleashes the true bloodthirsty monster within us."

"Did Damon do this?" Edward asked alarmed, and my lips pulled back from my teeth, and now enlonged fangs.

"Yes."

"Then how are you going to get it?" He asked, moving away from it as well.

"I'll…move underneath my dresser, and quickly grab the ring, so I won't see myself in the mirror."

"Good thinking." Edward whispered, as I slowly got down on my stomach, and began to worm myself, on the ground, towards my dresser.

I reached up to grab the ring, and accidentally knocked it onto the ground, about a foot in front of my dresser.

Slowly, I wormed myself towards the dresser, and grabbed the ring.

"Ha! Gotcha!" I yelled in triumph, and I stood up, smiling to myself.

"BELLA DON'T!" Edward yelled, but it was too late.

My gaze was locked on the reflection in front of me.

…..

"BELLA!" Edward yelled at me, but my gaze was locked on the image in front of me.

Before my very eyes, my normal reflection began to change. My eyes grew red, my fangs enlonged, and my nails grew longer, becoming claws.

My reflection was snarling at me, and then….I began to change, against my own will, like last night.

As hard as I could, I was fighting the change, but to no avail.

Then, arms were around me, pulling on me, and someone's hands covered my eyes. I was being pulled away from the power of the mirror, and I fell to the ground, landing on top of whoever it was that pulled me away.

Then, the hands disappeared.

It was Edward who had saved me, and he pulled us both up off of the ground, and out of the dressing room, into the backstage area.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No…I should have gotten the ring, not you." Edward protested.

"No," I whispered, tears beginning to come to my eyes, "I'm sorry for everything too. I should never have let you go…and I think everyone, even your stupid vampire boyfriend, should get a second chance."

Edward smiled, and sighed as if a great weight had been lifted off of him, as he wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Bella…" he whispered my real name so carefully, "I will NEVER leave you again."

Hearing those words, made me feel human again, made me feel, like I wasn't empty anymore, like my heart had been filled once again.

Quickly, with vampire speed, I grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

…..

**3 Months Later…..**

"Hey Avril!" Thea called to me.

I quickly moved the head set microphone away from my mouth, and I ran to greet her and the others.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Bella!" I encouraged loudly, over the thousands of fans screaming.

"Our little friend is growing up." Adam teased me, only to be slapped on the shoulder by Lexi.

"I gotta go on stage now guys!" I said, moving my blonde hair out of my face.

"Ok, by the way I LOVE your outfit!" Thea said, looking me over from head to toe.

I looked myself over. The dark blue sweatshirt with devil horns and black skulls on it, with a black tang top underneath it. Ripped blue jeans and black street sneakers, pretty much the AVERAGE teenage pop star would wear.

"I guess. No go!" I said shooing them off back stage, and waving to them as they took their seats in the front row.

I walked towards the sound station.

"Is my mic on?" I asked Brian, one of the tech guys.

"Yeah Avril, your on in 5."

"K thanks!" I said, and I began walking towards the curtain.

"Good luck." A voice said, and I turned to see Edward, casually leaning against the back wall.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." I said, as I fiddled with my mic.

As quick as lightning, he was in front of me, and he gently moved the mic away from my mouth, as he leaned down to passionately kiss me.

"I-have to- get on-stage-soon." I said between kisses.

"Avril! You're on!" One tech guy yelled to me, and I quickly pulled away, and ran towards the curtain at human speed.

"I'll see you after the concert!" I called to Edward, as I moved the mic to my lips, and stopped in front of the curtain.

"Just breathe." I whispered to myself, to low for the mics to pick up. The stage lights came on, and the curtain lifted.

"HELLO NEW YORK CITY!" I yelled, and was answered by thousands of screams.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The fans screamed and whistled even MORE, as one of my backup singers handed me a black and white electric guitar.

"HERE WE GO!"

The drummer clanged his drums together 3 times, before I began to play my guitar part loudly.

_I don't give a damn bout my reputation  
>You're living in the past it's a new generation<br>A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
>What I'm gonna do<br>An I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_And I don't give a damn bout my reputation  
>Never said I wanted to improve my station<br>An 'Im only doin good  
>When I'm havin fun<br>An I don't have to please no one  
>An I don't give a damn<br>bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
>Oh no, not me<em>

_I don't give a damn  
>bout my reputation<br>I've never been afraid of any deviation  
>An I don't really care<br>If ya think I'm strange  
>I ain't gonna change<br>An I'm never gonna care  
>bout my bad reputation<em>

_Oh no, not me  
>Oh no, not me<em>

_Pedal boys!_

I began walking around the stage, playing and airing my guitar, occasionally, walking down to the fans level, as they reached out to grab my clothes or hand.__

_An I don't give a damn  
>bout my reputation<br>The worlds in trouble  
>There's no communication<br>An everyone can say  
>What they want to say<br>It never gets better anyway  
>So why should I care<br>bout a bad reputation anyway  
>Oh no, not me<br>Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn bout my bad reputation  
>You're living in the past<br>Its a new generation  
>An I only feel good<br>When I got no pain  
>An that's how I'm gonna stay<br>An I don't give a damn  
>bout my bad reputation<em>

_Oh no, not me  
>Oh no, not<br>Not me, not me_

I took a deep breath from playing so hard and fast, and I smiled, breathlessly, when the fans screamed out of happiness.

I took off my head set and guitar, gave them to one of the backup singers, and took a real mic, as I began to speak.

"Was that awesome or what?" I asked, and was answered by thousands of screams.

"Ok!" I said, taking off my jacket, receiving many whistles from the guys, as I threw it into the audience, one teenage girl catching it, and getting into a catfight over it with a dozen others.

"Now, this next song…is dedicated to my boyfriend, so..I hope you guys enjoy!" I smiled, and walked back towards the center of the stage as the music started playing.

_Ah, ah ah  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<em>

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
>I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed<br>I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
>I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud<em>

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

I walked over towards where the Cullens were sitting, and I sang with all my heart, as I smiled at the lines I was about to sing.__

_You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
>And I can show you all the places you've never been<br>And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
>And I will let you do anything again and again<em>

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

By now, the Cullens were singing along with me, especially Emmett, showing a lot of enthusiasm in his singing, that I tried as hard as I could not to laugh.__

_You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently  
>Always I know<br>Hold me, love me  
>Don't ever go<br>Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<br>You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

The fans screamed like crazy, and I smiled when I heard Emmett yelling, and much to my surprise, I saw that he was standing on the top of his seat, yelling and cheering.

"Ok you guys…I'm gonna sing ONE more song, before I have to go backstage for the intermission. Is that ok with you guys?" I asked, and was answered by screams.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled, and they screamed louder.

"This next song, was one of the first to come out, about a girl that I didn't like…and, I'm gonna sing it a little differently this time….it's NOT gonna be the clean version."

When I said 'clean version' the fans all screamed louder, and I laughed slightly.

"LET'S ROCK THIS PLACE!" I yelled into the mic, as the music started.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>

I laughed when Emmett screamed 'motherfucking princess' back at me.__

_She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)<em>

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<br>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<em>

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way! No way!<em>

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way! No way!<br>_

_Hey! Hey!_

I was breathless now, and the fans all screamed my name, as they asked for an on core.

"Sorry guys, I have to go backstage to change…but I'll come back later with more songs!"

The fans screamed loudly, and I ran off stage, heading towards my dressing room, when I was stopped by Edward, who caught me in a kiss.

"Edward," I complained, "I gotta go get changed."

"You could do it within a second if you wanted to." He said.

"I could…but I won't."

"Bella," He whined.

"Shh!" I put my finger to his lips, "Our happily ever after begins…AFTER the concert, ok?" I gave him one of those irresistible smiles that made my eyes sparkle.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright…but watch out for any paparazzi that might be hiding in your dressing room."

I laughed, and walked towards my dressing room, then stopped at the doorway.

"Don't worry, I'm a big bad bloodsucking vampire. I think I can take care of myself."

For the first time, in a while…we both laughed, not because he had to… but because…we both finally had a reason to laugh again.

The End


End file.
